Damaged Oppostion
by AnimeSiren
Summary: Reality says opposites attract, however what happens when there are damages within that attraction? Rogue and Gambit, this is an analysis of their identities and their attraction for one another. ROMY


**Damaged Opposition**

_Enjoy_

**X-_X-_X**

All things in nature have an opposite, a natural antonym. All beings and objects of existence have a basic being, they have a description, they can be written about with adjectives. All entities can be classified by syntax, this is a noun, she is a noun, and she exists.

There are also things in existence that are similar. Whether they have the same chemical makeup or the same behaviors they exist in harmony. There are also beings that simply think the same way, act the same way, and are prone to do the same things.

Everything has an opposite. Life is equated by death, light by darkness. Good actions by evil, the moon by the sun. Everything and everyone has an opposite.

Opposites attract.

They share similarities. They have dark hair, southern homes, and a fine taste for jazz clubs. They both have mutant powers; they both have strife within family. They both have a mother somewhere; they both have an adopted family.

They have opposites. They fight for different values; they win for different goals. One likes looking at the stars, another shuns their light. One sleeps peacefully at night, the other dreams of nothing but terrors. One mingles with groups; the other shuns the sight of humanity.

Murphy's Law: Everything that can go wrong will go wrong.

Opposites attract.

She represents a golden halo of values, tinged with a darkness that only fights harder. He works for the freedom that a signed contract can only being. Rogue wants to stand and fight and live for something; Gambit wants to run away.

Rogue sleeps peacefully during the night, and sometimes sneaks onto the balcony to watch the unrestrained beauty of the stars. Gambit can do nothing but toss and turn, to shun the moon and the stars.

Gambit looks away from anything that can be perfect, striding towards mistake and ruin with a heavy heart. He washes his hands a fourth time just to make sure all the blood is off. Rogue strives for an image that she believes is perfection, while diverting from happiness and choosing shame she inadvertently walks towards imperfection.

Along the road they'll walk together, a path of mingled hearts and lovers gained.

Gambit goes to a jazzy little club to mingle with a crowd of people mostly untouched by the hand of divine justice. He talks to the pretty little blond in the corner because he knows she'll distract him for a few minutes of the unmerciful night. He drinks down a shot because the buzzing will make his own thoughts drain away.

Rogue can't stand the sight of the world beyond her door. She can't stand the sight of the happy mother pushing the hooded baby carriage, nor the two loving strolling in the park. She can't stand the church bells ringing in the distance; instead she's attracted to the siren atop the ambulance. She'll shun those that reach to love her, she'll save them, and she'll hurt herself.

Opposites attract.

They share a past of broken family and runaways. He by the grace of good fortune sins the wrong man and a door is opened before him. She never knows the touch of her mother, and is raised only by the hand of the arm that leads straight to the body of deception.

They both have hair dark as the wooded forest. He shakes his out of his eyes lazily, grinning from across the room. The makes sure hers hangs over her eyes, shielding the frightened gaze and unsure trust.

He smiles to forget the world, to mesmerize tantalizingly those that immerse themselves around him. He grins, a grin that glues the façade together and eliminates the cracks.

She grimaces to scare others away, to shield them from herself and thrust a sword through her own heart. She grimaces to hide her own pain, to hide her own soul striving for happiness.

They both come from lazy meadows of grain, from corner stores selling afternoon old gumbo for two dollars a bowl. They come from procrastinating storms and errant showers. They come from skies that through about clouds and wind just as ferociously as their own souls sail.

They both have powers of corruption.

His lead him to an errant covenant and a binding contract. His lead him to shunning arms and cold bedsides.

Hers led her to seclusion and secular judgment. They lead her to a different perspective on life and a hideout with a new family.

Opposites attract.

Thieves that steal through the night must learn not to leave the most precious gem behind.

They say opposites attract.

Rogue and Remy attract and oppose, they defy and collide, so reality says they are made for each other.

But are they too damaged to see that for themselves?

**X-_X-_X**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed.**

**-AnimeSiren**


End file.
